Fallen
by K0D4M4 61RL
Summary: Sorry people chapter 11 will be up soon ^_^
1. The Light

~Fallen~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well... Hey there and hello ^_^ Welcome to my fic. I do so hope you enjoy it. Okay, this story is about a mysterious girl who has no memory of her past, falling from the sky and staying with the G-guys. Things get interesting when she tries to fit in with her new surroundings. I warn you now this will be a long one, kinda like a saga. But any ways... I do not own Gundam Wing, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, or Wufei. But I so own the characters I put in. (So, if you don't know who they are from the show, I probably made them up). Even though I would like to own the G-boys and Zechs (hot) I don't. So... I guess I'll just have to deal with that _ *a single tear rolls down my check* This is my first posted fic, so PUH-LEASE be nice and if you think it sucks I'll just have to deal with that too. And I apologize in advance for my inability to spell.  
  
BLAME MY EDITORS  
  
Chapter 1: The light Wufei: Way to go Braid-boy! You got us lost again!  
  
Duo: Hey... don't blame it on me. Quatre's the one who wanted to take a walk in the woods to "Clear our minds"!  
  
Quatre: Well if we weren't all about to kill each other, I wouldn't have suggested it. And if I may say "Wu-man" here *points a thumb at Wufei* was the one who started the fight.  
  
Wufei: *pulls out his sword, don't ask me where it came from* ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT!?!  
  
Heero: *walks past him not minding the drawn weapon* Well heaven forbid anything be blamed on you Oh, Great One.  
  
As the pilots go at each other's throats, yet again, and with Trowa trying to break it up...  
  
Trowa: Come on you guys!...Put him down!  
  
... a bright blue light fell slowly to the ground.  
  
Duo: *trying to wiggle out of a headlock* ...The hell?  
  
Trowa: A meteor maybe?  
  
Without a second after the fighting stopped and they all ran to where the light hit the dirt.  
  
Heero: It looks like a big... crystal.  
  
It was planted up right, with the earth around it scorched.  
  
Wufei: It looks like there's a body inside!  
  
Everyone went to the side Wufei was on to get a better look. And they all stared in disbelief at what they saw. Inside was the body of a young woman (about their age). She had long platinum hair, longer then Duo's; pale colored skin, and pointed ears. And she had many weapons by the looks of it.  
  
Trowa: Okay............. So what do we do now?  
  
Quatre: It looks like she's still alive! Should we take her back to the house?  
  
Wufei: What if she's an enemy?!  
  
Duo: What if she's just an innocent girl?  
  
Heero: What if she was sent to help us?  
  
Wufei: What if she was sent to kill us?  
  
About 15 minutes of arguing went by, which lead to them carrying the girl and her crystal shell, to the house.  
  
Trowa: So we break her out.... And take shifts watching her.  
  
Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As the crystal shattered she fell from her loss of support. They took her weapons (just in case). She had on her a pair of daggers, a long sword, a shokra (like the thing Xena has, the round throwing ring) and whip. In her bag they found a blanket, sharpening stone, 3 handguns, 8 boxes of ammo, a nun-chuck, and a frying pan.  
  
Duo: WOW!! I think it's safe to say that she's a soldier or something.  
  
Quatre: Lets put her on the bed.  
  
Heero: So....... Who takes the first watch? I have to check on my next mission!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, Heavyarms needs repairs!  
  
Quatre: My room is a mess. I should go clean it!  
  
Wufei: Heha... I think you were just nominated!!!! *shouts the door as he runs out*  
  
Everyone ran out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned God of Death to watch over the girl.  
  
Duo: Well... guess it's my turn!?! So, what do I do now???  
  
He sat in a chair with a magazine, but after about 15 minutes a sudden tired spell came over him and he couldn't stay awake.  
  
As Duo lay sleeping a bright light emanated from a gem, which appeared on her chest. The girl started to float up off the bed and she was set down on her feet. Her long locks, while falling to the floor, braided themselves. As the light faded she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
Girl: Where am I?  
  
She saw Duo on the chair and walked over. Gently touching his shoulder, she tried to wake him.  
  
Girl: Hello?  
  
He shout up and put her into a headlock.  
  
Girl: Whoa!?!  
  
And with seemed to be just a flick of the wrist she flipped him and ran. Seeing an open window, she went for it.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei: ... The hell!?! *running into the room to see Duo on his back*  
  
Heero: What'd you do this time Maxwell!!!??!!!  
  
Duo: I didn't do anything!!! She flipped me and jumped out the window!!  
  
Wufei: So, you got beat up by a girl? What a weakling you are!!!!?!  
  
Duo: Hehehe, that's funny *gets up and punches Wufei in the face*  
  
Wufei: Whoa!!!! MY NOSE, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!!!!! YOU ASS!  
  
Duo: Baby! I didn't either!  
  
Quatre: What do you mean "she jump out the window"? This is the third floor! *runs to the window*  
  
Trowa: Wufei, do something about nose. You're bleeding all over!!  
  
Heero: I think there's something down there?  
  
Everyone, but Wufei (who went to go clean up his little nose bleed *hahaha comes from the writer* ^_^ *I don't really like Wufei*), ran outside to see a bloody knife lay where she landed.  
  
Duo: She must have fallen on it.  
  
Quatre: We should go find her.  
  
~owari~  
  
Peuw! That was exhausting!  
  
So... Did you like it? Be honest, I can take it -_-  
  
What will be up for the next chapter??????????? I just wonder ^_~  
  
Stay tuned for another exciting episode.  
  
To you dear reader, I say........ Happy reading and buh-bye  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL (or Sarah, or Bear, what ever) 


	2. Neko

Disclaimer:  
  
Dumb, duh, duh, duuhmmm! I back to safe the fan fic world. Villians beware ^_~ Well it took me a little while to come up with the second chapter but I hope you enjoy it. And as last time I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or the characters *tear*. All righty, so she gets a name in this chapter. *bear dances in her chair* That means I don't have to call her "Girl" any more. I have to go do my homework, but while I'm doing that you guys are more than welcome to read on without me. Have fun!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Neko  
  
It took about half an hour to find her trail in the dimming light.  
  
Dog: Bark.bark!!!!!! *Ah!! ^_^ He's so cute!!!*  
  
Trowa: Look, it's a dog!!  
  
Quatre: A PUPPIE!!! How cute!?!!! * see, told y'a ^_~ *  
  
Heero: Looks like he's got something up that tree?!!!  
  
*everyone but Quatre (who is too busy playing with the dog) looks up*  
  
Duo: Hey Quatre. stop that! We found her.  
  
Heero: *whispers* What a soldier?? Scared up a tree by a baby Yorkie!! Hehe.  
  
Girl: That's not funny!!!!!!!!!! And don't think I can't hear you!  
  
Duo: Well, It would probably be better if you tune him out! We all do!  
  
Heero: Watch it Maxwell!!! *shoots Duo his glare*  
  
Girl: Hehe.  
  
Her laughter rang like little bells.  
  
Trowa: You can come down. This little guy's not gonna hurt you! And neither will we.  
  
Quatre: Hahaha. He's licking my face!!!!  
  
Heero: Would you stop with the dog!!  
  
Quatre: Sorry. *stands up* It's okay we're all friendly here. Well. you'll have to catch Heero on a good.  
  
Girl: O.Okay.  
  
As she climbed down blood dripped from her leg.  
  
Trowa: Are you OK?? We found your knife with blood on it.  
  
Her foot slipped on a patch of moss and she fell the rest of the 7 feet down to the ground.  
  
Girl: Well. I was. *stands up trying not to show her wound* Are YOU okay!?!? *looks at Duo with most sympathetic look he'd ever seen* I'm really sorry. I don't mean to flip you over like that!!  
  
Duo: It's OK. Think nothing of it. I only landed on my head.  
  
Trowa: Yeah. He doesn't use that too often!!  
  
They helped her back to the house and cleaned up her leg.  
  
Quatre: Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Quatre R. Winner, this is Trowa Barton, the grump in the chair is Heero Yuy, the guy with gauze up his nose is Wufei Chang, and the one you put on his back, is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Girl: Pleased to meet you all. *tilts her head forward and back* I'm. My name is. um.  
  
Wufei: What? You don't know your name, or it's Um??  
  
*I got that from A Knight's Tale. I didn't mean to it just kinda popped in there*  
  
Duo: Hey. Be nice or do you want another one!!! *holds up a fist*  
  
Girl: I can't remember.  
  
Heero: You don't know what your name is???  
  
Duo: That's gotta suck!  
  
Trowa: So. Is it just your name or can't you remember anything?  
  
Girl: Well. I remember waking up in that room.  
  
Quatre Nothing before that? *hands her a cup of tea*  
  
Girl: Thank you. .No.  
  
Duo: Well, what do you want us to call you?  
  
Wufei: Whoa. Wait you guys aren't letting her stay!?!  
  
Girl: I don't know. What's a good name?  
  
Duo: Well, You kinda reminded me of a cat the way you hide up the tree from a dog, and your ears are pointed. So. How 'bout Neko?  
  
The girl now named Neko: Okay *big smile*  
  
Her smile seemed to light up the whole room, or it might have just been Wufei turning on the lamp. It's hard to tell.  
  
Neko: Just one question. What's a cat? *everyone falls to the floor Anime style*  
  
~owari~  
  
So. How was it? I have the third chapter written, I just have to type and post it. It's been fun! But, I now have to go back to the depths of my room, but don't cry, I'll be back. You can count on that!  
  
Bbwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL  
  
And I feel playful, so I'll seal it with a kiss too.  
  
*kiss, kiss* 


	3. It's the Cops

Disclaimer:  
  
Well, I'm back. Bwaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa! ^_~ Aren't you scared? Oh, admit it, your scared! I know I am. As promised, here's a bright and shinny new chapter fresh from my head. I feel special. It takes me a long time to find something in the mess I call my mind. Here's to all the people who burn anything they try and cook; cookies *eeeemmmmmmmm, cookies I'll be right back* ^_^ *that was a good one. Want to try?*, pizza, meatloaf, *is anyone else getting hungry?* water, and so on. Yeah that was me. I once burnt water. I was making Mac 'n' cheese and I forgot about the boiling water and by the time I remembered it had evaporated. Don't look at me like that! I can usually cook really good. I make the best cookies *drool* COOKIES I'm just gonna go in the kitchen for a minute, I'll be back. Meanwhile you can read. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: It's the Cops  
  
Well, after a well rested night of sleep. Almost seeming like the best night of sleep ever, after the day they had! The boys woke up to a pleasant and quit uneventful morning. *yeah right, what would be the fun in that?*  
  
Neko: *screams in terror*  
  
Fire alarm: Bbeeeepppppppp... bbbeeeeeeppppppppppp... bbbbbbbeeeeeeeeppppppppp... *beeping continues*  
  
Neko: *fanning flames* Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP... SOMEBODY, HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: What happened!?! *running in and grabbing the fire extinguisher*  
  
His room was the closest.  
  
When the flames were nearly put out everyone else, but Duo, ran into the kitchen.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufie in unison: ... the HELL!?!  
  
Neko: I'm sorry! I was just trying to make breakfast! And it kinda blew up!?  
  
Trowa: It blew up??? What were you trying to make?  
  
Neko: Well... I was just starting to boil the water.  
  
Quatre: You blew up water? How can you blow up water?  
  
Wufei: You must be one hell of a cook! *he was talking a little funny 'cause of his nose swelling up over night* *hahaha, I don't like him*  
  
Neko: Watch it! *shouts him a glare almost as devastating as Heero's*  
  
Duo: *walks in holding a teddy* What'd I miss?  
  
Heero: Nothing much. Just Neko almost burning down the house.  
  
Neko: Well, I didn't mean to. And I was trying to be nice by making food for you guys.  
  
Duo: Oh... 's that all? *goes to the fridge, grabs the milk and walks back out*  
  
Neko: What's with him?  
  
Trowa: He did that once before too. Not with water, but something like that.  
  
Quatre: And we had to remodel the hole kitchen 'cause of him.  
  
Wufei: Is it just me, or do we seem to attract accident prone people?  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Heero: I'll get that. *he just didn't wanna help clean the mess. What a typical guy?*  
  
~at the door~  
  
Heero: Hello officer.  
  
Duo: *jumping up from his spot on the couch* I think I need to get my laundry out of the dryer? *slowly walks away*  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes* How can I help you?  
  
Officer: I'd like to ask you a few questions about last night, if you don't mind?  
  
~in the kitchen~  
  
Quatre: It's okay, Neko. We can clean it up.  
  
Trowa: And at least no one got hurt.  
  
Duo: *runs in from the living room* Hide me! There's a cop at the front door!  
  
Wufei: What!!!????????!  
  
Trowa: He might be here to ask about the lights last night, Neko.  
  
Neko: Well, they wouldn't know it was me. Would they?  
  
~back at the door~  
  
Heero: Of course. Please come in. Would you like some coffee or something?  
  
Officer: Sure, thank you. And I'd like to talk to anyone else who lives here too, please.  
  
Heero: All right. I'll be right back.  
  
~in the kitchen again~  
  
Quatre: What does he want?  
  
Heero: *walking in* He wants to talk to all of us about last night! And a cup of coffee.  
  
Duo: COFFEE!!??? I'll have some too!  
  
Everyone in the room but Neko: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Okay... so what do we do with Catwoman?  
  
Heero: Well he wants to talk to everyone who lives here...  
  
Duo: What about her ears? I think they might make him a bit suspicious!  
  
Trowa: Well, we'll cover them up.  
  
Neko: How? They stick out of my hair.  
  
Quatre: Here *hands her a hat*. Wear this.  
  
Heero: *pouring a cup of coffee* Hurry up. I don't want him waiting out there by himself.  
  
Heero walks out to the living room trying not to slip. The police officer is sitting in a chair opening his notebook.  
  
Heero: Here you go. It's hot.  
  
Officer: Thanx. It's a nice house you got here kid.  
  
Heero: So... What was it you wanted to talk to us about. *the rest of the gang comes in, one of them now wearing a baseball cap*  
  
Officer: Well, a couple of people reported seeing a strange light falling from the sky last night. I was just wondering if you guys had seen anything?  
  
Quatre: *responding almost immediately* No... We were in all night watching movies.  
  
Neko: Yep.  
  
Officer: And who are you to these guys?  
  
Neko: Uummm.... I-I'm...  
  
Duo: She's my sister! Can't you tell by are taste in hair style.  
  
Officer: Oh yeah... You two both have braids. How cute.  
  
Wufei: No their not.  
  
Officer: So you guys didn't see anything?  
  
Heero: No Sir.  
  
Officer: Well you mind if I take a look around your property?  
  
*All the guys and the girl, look at each other*  
  
Trowa: Sure. We'd like to help in anyway.  
  
Officer: OK... Can we start in the woods? That's where people say they saw the light.  
  
Trowa: Yeah.  
  
*Okay so it's still just like 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday and their all up and about to go for a walk. What kind of people are these? ^_~ *  
  
As they're all about to leave for the forest, Neko got a cold shiver up her spin. She stood staring at the cop with a feeling of terror as everyone was walking out the front door.  
  
Duo: Are you okay Neko?  
  
Neko: I don't like that guy! We shouldn't trust him.  
  
Duo: Do you know him from somewhere?  
  
Neko: I don't know. He seems a little familiar.  
  
Duo: You don't know who he is, but you know you don't like him?  
  
Neko: Yeah. It's just a feeling... I can't really explain it.  
  
Duo: Well we should go and keep an eye on him. So he doesn't figure anything out.  
  
They walk out the door and catch up to the rest of them.  
  
Everyone think in unison: Thank god he didn't want to look in the house. We'd be screwed!  
  
About 15 minutes of walking though the woods, they started coming up to the place where they found Neko. They all got a bit worried thinking they might have possibly forgotten to pick something up.  
  
Officer: Hey, what's that? *runs to a big hole in the ground*  
  
~owari~  
  
Well wasn't that fun? I think I need some sleep. But typing at 1:30 in the morning is more fun then doing it awake. Don't you think so??? ^_^ So, any ways I'll have the next chapter up soon. Well... As soon as I think of something. If you have any ideas let me know. I know how the story ends, but that's a long ways away. Oh well, I'll think of something.  
  
Until we meet again I say ............................... bye-bye  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL (AKA Sarah, AKA Bear) 


	4. RUN!

Disclaimer:  
  
So we found out last time that in addition to not knowing who she is, she can't cook. But not to worry, no one got hurt, I think. That chapter was kinda planned, this one I have no idea what's gonna happen. So, bear with me and as soon as I know you will. I just wanted to take back my statement that it was my editors fault for all the grammatical errors. It was my fault too, I just don't like to take the blame for things. Does this make you happy Raye? I still love you ^_~  
  
As before I own only Neko, the pig, and any other people that come out of my head. But I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, any of the pilots, or what ever surprise guest might pop in. I don't want to own her though, that woman scares me. *shutters in fear*  
  
Chapter 4: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Peuw... *sigh of relief* That was a close one.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, he almost had us.  
  
Quatre: But thanx to Neko, he didn't.  
  
Neko: Thanx, but I really didn't do anything.  
  
Duo: I mean that was quick thinkin' telling that cop we were having a bon fire.  
  
Wufei: I'm surprised she knows what a bon fire is. She doesn't know anythi... *he stopped mid-sentence due to a pillow in the face*  
  
Quatre: Good aimin' Duo!  
  
Duo: Thanx. It's what I'm best at! *brushes his fingernails on his shirt*  
  
Trowa: Hey Neko, why do you look bummed? You should be happy, you didn't get caught.  
  
Neko: Well... That cop said something to me. It was in a different language, but I still understood it.  
  
Duo: What'd he say?  
  
Neko: He said "Your time will come."  
  
Heero: So... What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Neko: I don't know.  
  
Duo: Well, maybe that guy knows who you are.  
  
Neko: Maybe. But I don't like him. He gave me the creeps!  
  
Quatre: Well it's no use dwelling on it. Lets just have some lunch.  
  
Trowa: Good idea. I'm hungry.  
  
Duo: *puts a hand on her shoulder* It'll be all right.  
  
Everyone goes into the kitchen and makes up some food. After they all get settled and turn on the TV, there's a knock at the door.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: I got it last time!  
  
Wufei: Well I'm not getting it!  
  
*everyone turns and looks at Neko*  
  
Neko: What? ... Oh fine.  
  
Just as she's about to put her hand on the door, a loud shrike came from the other side. *you guys know who I'm talking 'bout*  
  
Relena: Heero! Open the door! Hheeeeeerrrrrroooooo! I know your home!  
  
Heero: Shit! *spills his plate while running for his life*  
  
Neko: *opening the door* Stop that! It's very annoying!  
  
Relena: And who are you?  
  
Neko: I'm Neko. You?  
  
Relena: Relena. *walks past her* Where is Heero?  
  
Wufei: He RAN! *trying not to crack up*  
  
Quatre: To the store! He ran to the store!  
  
Relena: Oh... Well I'll just wait here for him to comes back. *sits down in Neko's chair*  
  
Neko: Exuse me, but that's my set your in.  
  
Relena: Oh... I'm sorry. Do you mind?  
  
Neko: *with a fake smile and talking through her teeth* Not at all.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Heero sits contemplating.  
  
Heero: Why? Is this some kind of punishment for something I did? *he asks pounding his head on the wall*  
  
He pecks out a crack in the door, Relena's back to him, and waves Neko inside.  
  
Neko: Exuse me, I'll be right back.  
  
Quatre: Okay.  
  
Relena: As long as your in there, would you mind getting me something to drink?  
  
Neko: *again talking through her teeth* Sure. No problem.  
  
She walks into the kitchen and Heero grabs her arm.  
  
Heero: *in a whisper* Why did you let her in?  
  
Neko: Well, I see why you ran but didn't know you guys didn't like her.  
  
Heero: That's all right. She all ways finds me any ways. *he knocks over a bowl and it smashes on the floor*  
  
~in the living-room~  
  
Relena: What was that?  
  
Duo: What was what? I didn't hear anything.  
  
Relena: Maybe she needs help there?  
  
No one notices her going into the kitchen (the TV was on and they're guys).  
  
Relena: Heero! They told me you went to the store!  
  
He ducked behind Neko, and they slowly walked backwards to the back door.  
  
Neko: *whisers* What are you doing?  
  
Heero: *whispers back* Running.  
  
Relena: Where are you going with her!?!!! *cold look of jealousy on her face*  
  
She tried to walk closer, but it was too later. Heero again ran for his life but forgot to let go of Neko's arm.  
  
Neko: Aaaahhhhhhh! Slow down!  
  
Heero: Is she following us?  
  
Neko: *turns and looks* No!! She's just standing there!  
  
Relena: *yelling from the distance* Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrroooooooooooooo!! Where are you going? You can't hide from me! Hheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!  
  
He started running faster, and faster 'til they ran out of room to run. Literally.  
  
So now they sit, hanging over a 68' drop.  
  
Heero: Don't you let go! *okay I know he would probably just walk away with a bruise, but he was thinking about her*  
  
Neko: Like I would. What are we gonna do now?  
  
How were they gonna get out of this one? Neko was hanging on a root sticking out, and Heero was hanging on her leg.  
  
Neko: If we die here I blame it on her!!  
  
~owari~  
  
Well... Take about a "Cliff Hanger"! ^_~  
  
What will happen? Will our heroes parish, or will they be saved? Will Neko's strength hold out?  
  
Wouldn't you like to know?!! Stay tuned. I'll have chapter 5 up soon. So 'til then relax and keep watching the stars. THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye  
  
Signed with love, sealed with a kiss, and a huge on the side;  
  
K0D4M4 61RL 


	5. Wings of an Angel

Disclaimer:  
  
Well I'm still here. Oh, by the way, when I was playing with my little brother was doubted a Super Hero. I am K0D4M4 61RL. Defender of justice and keeper of the sacred light of Fira. I fight evil to protect the love in the world. And you know what? I so all that... and I still don't own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots.  
  
Well, I'm off to save the world from Fic Villains everywhere. Enjoy ^_~  
  
Chapter 5: Wings of an Angel  
  
~at the house~  
  
Trowa: Finally! She's gone!  
  
Wufei: That Relena scares me!  
  
Quatre: Yeah. And is it just me or is she stalking Heero?  
  
Duo: I'm pretty sure she is. Speaking of Heero... Where did he go?  
  
Trowa: He ran away from HER!  
  
Duo: Okay. But where did Neko go?  
  
Wufei: She probably ran like hell too. I woulda!  
  
Quatre: I'm sure they'll be back.  
  
~at the drop~  
  
Neko: Got any ideas yet?  
  
Heero: Well... No good ones!  
  
Neko: Do you see any ledges or anything?  
  
Heero: Not that we could reach!  
  
Neko: Could answer me a question?  
  
Heero: Sure, I'm not doing anything else at the moment.  
  
Neko: Are we most likely gonna die here?  
  
Heero: Honestly?  
  
Neko: Yes.  
  
Heero: Probably. But we'll have about 10-15 seconds before we hit the dirt.  
  
~back at the house~  
  
Quatre: Okay... It's been a half an hour. Where are they?  
  
Trowa: Calm down! I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Duo: Quatre's right. Maybe we should go look for them.  
  
After a small debate, (meaning they fought it out again) they went looking for them.  
  
~at the cliff, again~  
  
Heero: Hey Neko!  
  
Neko: What?  
  
Heero: How's your grip doing?  
  
Neko: Good! Why?!  
  
Heero: Well I just got an idea.  
  
Neko: It's about time! But what does it have to do with my grip?  
  
Heero: Well if I can reach the ledge up there I could pull you up too.  
  
Neko: Good plan, but how are you gonna reach it from down there?  
  
Heero: Climb.  
  
Neko: It's a sheer cliff. There's no foot holds or anything!  
  
Heero: Is your grip tight?  
  
Neko: Again yes, but... *eyes widen as she glares at him* Your not gonna... *she stops when she sees the affirmative look on his face* Fine.  
  
Heero: All right. Hold on tight. *he starts climbing*  
  
Neko: Aaaahhhhhhhhhaa!!!! Watch the hair!!  
  
Heero: God. You sound like Duo when you whine.  
  
Neko: I'm not... Oowww... whining. Your PULLING my HAIR!  
  
Heero: Chill out.  
  
He was now hanging on the root looking at her.  
  
Neko: Okay... So you got this far. Now what?  
  
Heero: We have to get to that ledge.  
  
Neko: How?  
  
Heero: Do you think you could swing up on the top of this tree root?  
  
Neko: I can try. How's your grip?  
  
Heero: Good. Go for it.  
  
She pumped her legs and got one leg over the top. Reaching up she grabbed another small root and pulled herself to a standing position.  
  
Neko: Now what?  
  
Heero: Hold on tight! *swings up on to the root* Now we grab that ledge.  
  
*they both look up*  
  
Neko: You mean the ledge 7 feet above us?!  
  
Heero: Yeah. Get up on my shoulders.  
  
Neko: Okay. *she gets on his knee to climb up* Did you hear that?!!!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CREEK!!!!!!!!CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: THAT!  
  
Heero: GO! NOW!!!  
  
Neko: AAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
TOO LATE.  
  
As they fell, a bright light radiated from the gem on her chest yet again. Suddenly they seemed to stop falling. *and no they didn't hit the ground* They opened their eyes and looked. Neither one know what was happening 'til Heero looked over at Neko.  
  
Heero: *wide eyed* .............The hell!?!!  
  
Neko: What? Why are we not falling?!!  
  
Heero: Look behind you.  
  
Neko: Okay, but I ... What the...!??!!!  
  
~owari~  
  
I agree. What the ... Who's writing this thing? Duh. Me. Okay so who gave me what? And why don't I remember?  
  
O'well. I'm having fun on it! Pass me the blunt. ^_~  
  
So......................... What will I do with this? I'll think of something. So don' t you fret none. See y'all later.  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL 


	6. O' Brother

Disclaimer:  
  
Okay people. Here's a shinny new chapter. And you'll have to forgive me if it sucks. Prom was this weekend. We got home from Post at like 3am (I'm not really sure, I think it was around that) went to bed at like 4 (again not sure) and I woke up at 8. And as if that wasn't enough we went to Six Flags and didn't get back 'til 8pm. So needless to say, I'm TIRED! And being in Mr. Teska's Adv. Algebra class does NOT help the hole "I want to go to bed" thing. But any ways.  
  
Gundam Wing, not mine. The G-boys are not in my position. And I just barely own myself!  
  
Chapter 6: O' Brother  
  
Trowa: Their footprints go that way. *points in that direction*  
  
Duo: Well lets go. *runs off*  
  
Quatre: Guess we should follow him.  
  
Trowa: Yeah.  
  
They started running after Duo and he slowed down a bit so that they could catch up. A thick forest was between them and where Neko and Heero fell.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Neko: What the hell are those?!  
  
Heero: You have wings?!!!!! Why didn't you say something up there?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko: *in a sarcastic tone* Well, it must have slipped my mind. *now raising her voice* How was I supposed to know I had wings?!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Well you know now. Do you think you could land us?  
  
Neko: Well I don't think these things some with an owner's manual. So do you have any ideas on that?  
  
Heero: Try flapping them.  
  
As she tries they raise higher in air.  
  
Neko: Okay. That didn't work.  
  
It took them a while to figure out how to use her new appendages. Then they started to gently lower to the ground.  
  
~back at the top~  
  
Quatre: Duo! Slow down!  
  
Trowa: Yeah! I think there's a . *cut short by a scream* .cliff.  
  
Wufei: Haha. Looks like he found it!  
  
Duo: Help me up. *hanging from the edge*  
  
They pulled him up after make him wait a sufficient time.  
  
Quatre: What's that?  
  
*they all look down*  
  
Trowa: It looks like a big bird carrying Heero!  
  
Duo: That "big bird" has a braid and is wearing clothes.  
  
Wufei: That couldn't be Neko. Could it?  
  
~at the bottom~  
  
Heero: Almost there. *jumps down at 8 feet* I got y'a.  
  
Neko: Kay. *falls gently into his arms* That was exciting.  
  
Heero: Yeah. But lets not do it again.  
  
Neko: Deal!  
  
Voice: Heero!!?! Neko!!?! Is that you?!!!!  
  
Heero: That sounds like Quatre. *yells looking up* Yeah. We're all right.  
  
Quatre: Good. We'll be down in a minute.  
  
It took them a couple minutes to get down. *following the speedy God of Death*  
  
Duo: You guys OK?  
  
Heero: Yeah.  
  
Trowa: Where's Neko?  
  
Heero: She went to the creek.  
  
Quatre: How.... How did you.......You guys fell!!!!!  
  
Heero: Well that's a long story. But if you want to know, you can go back to chapter 4.  
  
Duo: What? *a very puzzled look mounted on his face*  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
Quatre: OK?..... But you still didn't answer my question.  
  
Heero: You'll see.  
  
They started walking to the stream.  
  
Trowa: Neko?! Where are you?  
  
Neko: I'm over here. *hiding behind a tree*  
  
Wufei: Well why don't you come over here.  
  
Duo: Are you okay? What's wrong?  
  
Neko: Heero didn't tell you?  
  
Heero: No. I thought it better you tell them.  
  
Duo: Tell us what?  
  
Quatre: It's okay. You can tell us.  
  
Neko: Okay. *she slowly steps out*  
  
Wufei: What the fuck!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!  
  
All four of them stood starring at Neko. Her long, metallic wings glistening in the sunlight, were all they could fix on.  
  
Duo: Haha. Nice try. No way they're real.  
  
Trowa: Almost had us.  
  
Heero: Open them.  
  
Neko: All right.  
  
Everyone's eyes widen as she opened her wings. Extended, they reached past her arm span. Showing white then teal in the light.  
  
Quatre: Is this a joke? Or are they... real?  
  
Neko: They're real. *looks down*  
  
Duo: Well. I mean... HOW???????  
  
Neko: I don't know. *closes her wings* We were falling and then we stopped, and they were there. *starts getting hysterical* And then we came down, and I don't know where they came from, and DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!! I'm a freak!  
  
Heero: *slaps her* Pull it together!  
  
Duo: Don't hit her! *punches him*  
  
Trowa: *Heero falls into him* Watch it! *pushes him into Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Don't push him into me! *hits Trowa*  
  
*Duo hits Wu for no reason*  
  
Wufei: HEY!!!!!! *punches at Duo but hits Heero instead*  
  
Before anyone know it they had entered a Smack Down. Neko even joined in.  
  
Voice: What's going on here?  
  
Neko: Oh. Hey Sanji-to!  
  
Everyone stopped dead in they tracks. Neko slowly stood up and turned around.  
  
Sanji-to: You still remember me. After all this time. *moves closer*  
  
Neko: *backs away* Well I know your name, but that's it!  
  
Quatre: Well you remembered that much, right?  
  
Heero: Okay. So who are you? And how is it exactly that you know her?  
  
Sanji-to: Sorry. My name is Lou Sanji-to Hikai Crestmount. And she is my sister.  
  
~owari~  
  
WOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Not even I, the great and powerful *cough* Bear, know that was gonna happen! How 'bout you?  
  
Guess that's what happens when you're sleep deprived. I'd looooovvveeeee to stay and chat and all, but I'm about to keel over on the keyboard.  
  
*YAWN*  
  
Goodnight.  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL 


	7. The Royal Crest

Disclaimer:  
  
Well guess what? I came up with an idea in my dreams last night. I'm soooooo happy!^_^ *Bear dances*  
  
With no more waiting, I give it to you fresh from the recesses of my mind.  
  
Chapter 7: The Royal Crest  
  
*Damn it! I almost forgot to say that "I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters of it". Sorry 'bout that*  
  
After the shok of finding she had a brother, and the fighting, and the 60 foot free fall, she passed out.  
  
Sanji-to certainly seemed like he could be her brother. He had the same deep hassle eyes. Both had about the same facial structure. His hair was a bit darker than hers, and short. And ha carried daggers exactly like the ones she had. And he was a little taller.  
  
The 6 guys carried her back to the house and put her in bed. As they all sat waiting for her to wake up, the G-boyz got all big brother *that's just to mean they got all protective*, and asking 20 questions.  
  
Duo: So... You're Neko's brother?  
  
Sanji-to: Sorry, who?  
  
Trowa: She didn't remember her name. So that's what we've been calling her.  
  
Sanji-to: I see. Well thank you for taking care of her.  
  
Heero: Don't worry about it.  
  
Duo: Yeah. She was no trouble at all. *cough*  
  
Sanji-to: Haha. You don't have lie. I know my sister's a pain in the ass.  
  
Neko: Please don't speak ill of me when I'm not here to defend myself.  
  
Quatre: You're awake?! Are you felling better?  
  
Duo: Your wings? Where'd they go?  
  
Neko: *ignoring Duo* Yes, I'm fine. I have some questions for you. *looks at her brother*  
  
She glided down the stairs. And her wings had disappeared. She sat in a chair looking sown, and for a while she was quiet. Then she looked up.  
  
Neko: So... Lou Sanji-to Hikai Crestmount, it ?  
  
Sanji-to: Yes. You got it perfectly.  
  
Neko: Could you tell what my name is?  
  
Sanji: Of corse. You are Lou Seidhe Sukai Crestmount.  
  
Neko: Seidhe, that's my name? How old am I?  
  
Sanji: Your birthday is March 15. *hey, the Ides of March* You're about 14 years younger then me, and you are about 183 years old.  
  
Every other jaw in the room dropped. *WOW!!! That's pretty young. I'll be 468 on June 2nd*  
  
Duo: *struggling o find words* How... How can she... be THAT old?!!  
  
Neko: I'd also like to know. *raises her hand*  
  
Sanji: It's simple. Our family has many lives. And until you use all of them you never really die.  
  
Neko: So... How many do we get?  
  
Sanji: Well I had 24, Eidoriana had 24. Mom had 33, and dad only had 1 because he only married into the family. *poor daddy* And you had 42. You've got the record for most lives granted to our family.  
  
Neko: Who's Eidoriana?  
  
Sanji: My twin sister. Well, your sister too.  
  
Neko: Kay.  
  
Duo: Just curious. About how many does she have left?  
  
Sanji: Seidhe has 39 lives left.  
  
Duo: Kool! So she really is like a cat.  
  
Sanji: What's a cat?  
  
Duo: Never mind.  
  
Neko: How exactly did I get here?  
  
Sanji: One of mother's enemies, a dark sorcerer named Serge, trapped you. He wanted to steal your powers, but to him it looked that you had died. He couldn't get your magic if you were so you were of no use to him.  
  
Neko: So he trapped me in that big crystal thing, thinking I was dead. Then what?  
  
Sanji: Then he sent you into space. You were floating around for about 3 months before you hit Earth. And it did take us a while to find you.  
  
Neko: I hit Earth? So... I don't come from here? Then where?  
  
Sanji: Hehe. No we don't come from this planet. We were born on Kioth.  
  
Heero: Kioth? I've never heard of that planet.  
  
Trowa: Me neither.  
  
Sanji: No, I guess you wouldn't have. It's not in this galaxy.  
  
Quatre: Then how was it you got here?  
  
Sanji: Through a Slip Stream. Oh... That reminds me, I brought you your Mobile Suit.  
  
G-boyz and Neko: MOBILE SUIT!??!!!  
  
*a mobile suit? Hmmm I just wonder ^_~*  
  
Duo: Would you mind if we take a look at it?  
  
Sanji: It's not mine. Would you mind Sis?  
  
Neko: Not at all. I want to see it too!  
  
Sanji: Okay. It's in the cargo hold of my ship. Com'on.  
  
They trekked back through the woods. *wow! they must really like trees or something* They passed the place where she had landed, pass the cliff, and the seen of the earlier fight, to a clearing. Neko and the boyz looked high and low, but saw nothing.  
  
Duo: *walking into the clearing* So... Where is this ship of yo... *bang* Oow!  
  
Sanji: There. *pushes a button*  
  
The ships cloaking devise turned off and the ship slowly materialized. They all stood staring in silence until a single syllable broke out.  
  
Neko: Kool.  
  
It was huge, but in a classy way. From steam to stern it shown silver like moon light. A word written on the hull gave evidence to it's name, 5|- |4D0\/\/ 574LK3R *SHADOW STALKER. For you those of you who don't speak L337* The machine was smooth and bullet shaped.  
  
Neko: What does this mean?  
  
She pointed to a golden, bird shaped symbol.  
  
Sanji: That's the crest of the Royal Family. A bird taking flight.  
  
Heero: The royal family of your planet?  
  
Sanji: Yes.  
  
Quatre: Wow. And they let you use it to bring her back.  
  
Duo: Damn. I don't even let people barrow my car!  
  
Sanji: He. No, this is my ship.  
  
Trowa: Yours?!!  
  
Neko: Does that mean your part of the royal family?  
  
Sanji: Yes. And you too, Princess Seidhe.  
  
Neko: I'm a... Princess!??!!!  
  
~owari~  
  
I know that's probably a bad place to end it. Hope you guys liked it any ways.  
  
And I have a comment for someone out there in the Fic world.  
  
~Some Flaming Chicken-Shit sent a very nasty review to my friends, the gundamgirls. And the things they said were very mean. This guy/girl was too Chicken to even sing the damn thing. Just to let you know your evil words and attitude to them WILL come back on you!_ ~  
  
Sorry, though, to the everyone else who read that. Just a momentary loss of my temper.  
  
Please forgive me. _  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL 


	8. Hotaru

Disclaimer:  
  
Hello ^_^ Well to recap events; Neko has found she has a brother, that her name is Seidhe, she has another sister (Sanji-to's twin), she is 183 years old, part of the royal family of the planet Kioth, she's got a mobile suit, and I bitched out a flamer. Damn, that's a lot for 1 chapter.  
  
You know what? I just realized that the majority of the time I've been writing this I'm in my 1st hour math class (Mr. Teska 0-0) *shutters* That could explain a lot. *deep thinking, too bad my mouse fell off the wheel LONG ago*  
  
Well to get on with it...  
  
I own noting except what comes out of my own twisted Phsyci.  
  
Chapter 8: Hotaru  
  
Sanji-to: Yes. You're the next in line to rule.  
  
Neko: But... Aren't you and Eidoriana older then me?  
  
Sanji-to: Well, yeah. But mom choose you to succeed her.  
  
Duo: So that's way you came to get her?  
  
Sanji-to: Party. Mostly because she's my sister, and we need her back home! *he went to the back of the ship*  
  
Neko: Need me? Why? *follows him*  
  
Sanji-to: Well with you not being there, our military was greatly weakened. Serge thought he'd be able to take the planet by force *opens a hatch* We've been fighting a war, and without you we'd loss. That's why I came and brought you Hotaru.  
  
As the door opened, they all stood speechless. It didn't look like it from the outside, but could fit 6 mobile suits in it. The lights came on and there Hotaru stood. The Gundam pilots dropped their jaws again. The kiothian mobile suit looked exactly like a Gundam. *OK so how many people know that was coming*  
  
Duo: Holy shit! Hotaru is a Gundam?  
  
Sanji-to: Gundam? No, it's called a Neo on Kioth. But if memory serves, Neonium is the same element as your Gundanium.  
  
Quatre: *turns to Neko* That's so kool. We all have suits just like this!  
  
Wufei: Dude! *hits Quatre* They don't need to know everything!  
  
Sanji-to: Well, Seidhe. Are you ready to go?  
  
Neko: Go? Go where?  
  
Sanji-to: Home. You're needed at the front. Without you we can't win!  
  
Neko: But I have no memories. I don't even know if I can pilot that thing!!  
  
Sanji-to: Well I hope you figure it out. We leave in the morning.  
  
He walked off to the bridge, leaving the 6 of them alone.  
  
Neko: *staring at Hotaru* How am I gonna pull this off?  
  
Duo: *puts his arm around her* Don't worry we'll help ya!  
  
Neko: Thanks guys!  
  
Quatre: No problem, Neko.  
  
Neko: Hmmm. Maybe we should try using my real name.  
  
G-boyz: Yes Seidhe, ma'am.  
  
Seidhe: Haha.  
  
They climbed up and looked for the door.  
  
Seidhe: So how do you get in?  
  
Heero: Look for a button or lever.  
  
Trowa: Hey! Over here. Try touching this hand print.  
  
Seidhe: Kay *touches it* Hey it worked!  
  
A door opened to revile the cockpit.  
  
Trowa: Well that's proof this is yours. *examining the print*  
  
Duo: How do you mean?  
  
Trowa: I mean, this only registers the prints of the one who owns it.  
  
With the Princess in the drivers seat, they went for a ride.  
  
It didn't take her long to pick up on how to run it on land. But her aerial skills weren't great. It was worse then when your parents teach you to drive a car. In a car you only have left, right, forwards, and reverse. Now there was also up and down.  
  
They spent the whole night trying to get her to remember how to pilot the thing. At the end she had had it down. *I guess piloting a Gundam is like riding a bike. Even if you have amnesia, you never really forget*  
  
It was dark now and they put Hotaru back in the ship. Seidhe was starting to feel scared.  
  
Quatre: It's gonna be okay.  
  
Seidhe: Thanx Quatre. But I still don't remember anything and what if I can't help them!?!!  
  
Duo: You'll do great! You just have to believe in yourself. And if you'd like... I'll... I'll go with you.  
  
They all looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
Heero: What about our missions!?!!  
  
Duo: Our missions are to help people from the bad guys, right?  
  
Quatre: Well, yeah. But...  
  
Duo: But nothing! Those people need help! And she's our friend! I'm not gonna let her go alone!  
  
Quatre: I guess I can't let you two go alone.  
  
Trowa: Well I ain't got nothing else to do.  
  
Wufei: I can't! I have a mission starting tomorrow.  
  
Heero: Well... I guess. What kinda soldier would I be if I let you guys have all the fun!?!  
  
Duo: So it's settled. We're going with you!  
  
The guys talked to Sanji and went to get their Suits and clothes. They put them in the cargo hold and went to bed.  
  
~owari~  
  
I'm getting bored, so I'm gonna stop. You guys know when you're so tired that you're hyper? Well I've been like that ALL week and now the hyper is gone and all that's left is tired.  
  
I want to go to bed! _  
  
*yawn*  
  
Night  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL 


	9. Megami

Disclaimer:  
  
Well the last one was really short. I'm not exactly looking to remedy that with this chapter. ^_~ So if you don't like it... TUFF! But I think it will end up being kinda long any ways.  
  
I don't own nothin'! I don't really think I'm qualified to take ownership of people, even if they are fictional. ^_^  
  
Chapter 9: Megami  
  
After a not so restful night of sleep they left earth. It took about 2 days to get to the edge of the galaxy. They all took one last look back and went through the slip stream.  
  
In moments they were in the Shini galaxy. Looking out at the stars, it felt different but did look any different. All the same constellations, the same planets in the same order, and even Kioth had a striking resemblance to Earth.  
  
Seidhe: Is that Kioth?  
  
Sanji: Yep. That's the place. Home, sweet Home.  
  
Heero: It looks like it's inside a bubble or something! *I have a slight fetish with bubbles so there might be a lot of bubbles around ^_^*  
  
Duo: So you live in a big bubble? *raises one eyebrow*  
  
Sanji: No, no. Not at all. This is just a shield to help protect us.  
  
Quatre: A shield? How do we get in?  
  
Sanji: Well, there's a hatch to get in. You have to know the password, of corse.  
  
Seidhe: So what's the password?  
  
Sanji: Sutoromu (Storm). That was the name of our eldest sister. She was killed as a child.  
  
Seidhe: I'm sorry.  
  
Sanji: Don't be. She died very heroically.  
  
Duo: How did she die?  
  
Sanji: A man came out of the crowd one day at a parade, he tried to kill our mother but she jumped in front. She was too badly hurt and not even the our combined magic could save her.  
  
Seidhe: How old was she?  
  
Sanji: She was 9. It happened when me and Eidoriana were only 4 and a half, but I still remember everything about her. And it's mother's theory that she got reincarnated as you Seidhe.  
  
Seidhe: What? How could that be possible?  
  
Sanji: Well, you look and act just like she did so I guess mother was just hoping.  
  
Quatre: Is there anything else she should know about your family?  
  
Sanji: Well...Father's been gone for a long time, Eidoriana is kind of in a rebellion stage, grandma is still with us; and she's a lot of fun, and mom is a little untrusting; so she might not believe that you're you. But don't worry, she'll give you a test to prove it, and you'll pass.  
  
Duo: Test? Is it be multiple choice?  
  
Seidhe: But I don't remember anything. How could I answer her questions?  
  
Sanji: Don't worry. You'll pass, I know you will. And she wouldn't ask you any questions any way.  
  
Quatre: What kinda test doesn't ask any questions?  
  
Sanji: Sorry. I can't tell you any more.  
  
Heero: It wont be dangerous, will it?  
  
Sanji: Maybe. I don't really know. But I know she's my sister. So I now she'll pass.  
  
Seidhe: Well if you think I can do it... I'll give it my best.  
  
Duo: That's the spirit! *padded her on the back*  
  
Sanji: Okay. You guys should get in your suits now. We're getting close.  
  
Trowa: What? Why?  
  
Sanji: It's too dangerous to try and pilot this ship with all this extra weight.  
  
Heero: All right lets go.  
  
They all got up and went to the cargo hold. Everyone got in they Gundams and went out the hatch.  
  
Despite her fears of not being able to pilot Hotaru, Seidhe was like a part of suit. It was a very large, extenuation of herself. In the light of the Shinian sun, Hotaru look a lot like Deathsyth. *that's my favorite Gundam ^_^* It was beautifully painted a deep blue with teal highlights, and large Dragoon wings on the back. They fell gracefully and then went around the fighting. Everyone managed to slip by unnoticed into the Kiothian atmosphere. After landing, they all got out and went into the palace.  
  
Quatre: It's so big.  
  
Sanji: Well it has to be that big. The royal family and the whole royal court live here. It helps to keep everyone safe.  
  
Heero: It also helps to keep everyone under control. *looks at all the guards posted around the outer wall*  
  
Seidhe: So can I see mother now?  
  
Sanji: Of coarse. Hey you *points to a young soldier* See that these suits are taken care of.  
  
The guys insisted on putting away their own Gundams *duh ^_^* And Sanji-to led Seidhe to see their mother.  
  
The palace was huge. And once on the inside she had to stop and gasp. The ceilings were at least 14 feet high with gorgeous murals all up the walls. The moldings were even magnificent, carved out of gold. Pillars made of misty marble, and the floor was a giant mirror. It was almost like stepping into a dream. But as they neared the door to the throne room she felt a butterfly hovering in her stomach. Closer and closer they got, and the butterflies multiplied.  
  
She was afraid that she might not be who she was told she was. That it would all be a mistake, and the queen would get made. The door opened.  
  
A gorgeous woman sat on the throne. She had the same big eyes that Seidhe had, but hers were kinda yellowish. The same long braided platinum hair. She looked like an angel fallen from heaven. This woman who did look like she could very well be Seidhe's mother, stood at the sight of her son's return with a young girl.  
  
The Queen: Did you find her, Sanji-to?  
  
Her voice was soft and caring, just as a mother's voice should be. She was so elegant. It looked as though she had floated down the stairs.  
  
Sanji: Yes, mother. I have brought back Seidhe.  
  
Seidhe: Hi. *waved her hand*  
  
Queen: I see. If you are really my daughter... prove it.  
  
Seidhe: Okay. How would you like me to do that.  
  
Sanji: Mother when I found her she had none of her memories.  
  
Queen: Well then... Let me fill you in. I am Gyakutenno Megami, *okay I know that "Megami" means goddess, but I don't know what "Gyakutenno" means. If you have a clue I would appreciate it if you could fill me in ^_^* the queen of this planet. And if you are who my son thinks you are... you should have no problem with dueling me.  
  
Seidhe: *eyes narrow* Duel you? I don't understand.  
  
Gyakutenno: My daughter, Seidhe, was the only person ever able to beat me in a fight. So if you beat me that will be proof that you are my daughter.  
  
Seidhe: And if I don't?  
  
Sanji: Then she'll have you and your friends locked in the dungeons.  
  
Seidhe: Well... I guess that means I have no choice.  
  
The guys put away their Gundams and the techs offered to fix them up. A free tune up... Like they could resist. Into the palace they went.  
  
Upon entering the throne room they saw Seidhe lined up opposite a long haired woman that looked just like her.  
  
Heero: What is this? *walks over to Sanji-to*  
  
Duo: Can I join? I'm really good at staring contests.  
  
Sanji: It's not a staring contest. To prove that she's really Seidhe Sukia Crestmount, she has to fight my mother.  
  
Quatre: What if she doesn't win?  
  
Sanji: Just... Pray she does.  
  
~owari~  
  
It took me about 3 days to write that. So ya'll better have liked it, or the camels will be called upon you. ^_^ J/K  
  
I'm slowly running out of ideas for what to do next. If ya'll got any suggestion, send 'em my way.  
  
Bye-bye  
Signed with Love,  
KOD4M4 61RL  
  
PS  
  
I almost forgot to tell you guys... My other half wrote a story too. It should be up soon. *as soon as I get it all typed -_-*  
  
Have a Wonderful Day ^_^ 


	10. Battle

Disclaimer:  
  
Okay, I still haven't found out what "Gyakutenno" means. I think they just made up that word to get me mad! Those little stinkers _  
  
I've been getting a lot of "huh?"s and "what?"s from my friends on this... So I thought I'd tell you all that I WILL be explaining about the family and what's going on. I ask you to just be patient.  
  
I do not own G-Wing, the G-boyz, or the letter G. I do however own the Royal Family; the planet Kioth, and it's people; and the rest of the alphabet *I bought them at a rummage-sale last summer ^_~* And in case you're wondering I don't own myself. I belong to Richter Belmont. And NO Raye, he's not gonna kill me. I'm not evil ^_^  
  
Chapter 10: BATTLE  
  
When we left our hero's Seidhe was about to fight her mother to prove who she is and the young pilots were scratching their heads. *so was I to tell the truth*  
  
Gyakutenno: Ready?  
  
A servant brought her an ax and Sanji-to through Seidhe her daggers.  
  
Seidhe: Sure. Why not?  
  
She stood and waited for someone to say "GO!" or something, but the Queen lunged at her.  
  
After a growling two minutes she somehow managed to get her mother's ax away.  
  
Gyakutenno: Hhhmmmmm. Not bad.  
  
She flipped and cartwheeled down the hall and picked up her sword.  
  
Seidhe: Wow.  
  
Sanji-to: Here! *through her a sword*  
  
So no it was a sword fight that lasted for like 15 minutes. Both were spinning and kicking, and twisting and punching. Finally Seidhe tripped Gyakutenno, and stood over the queen to help her up.  
  
Gyakutenno: It's good to have you home, honey. *puts her arm around her daughter* *Haha...Bear Hug*  
  
Quatre: Does that mean she won?  
  
Trowa: Yes. Quatre, I think it does.  
  
The two girls started hugging and talking and the guys were just in a slight shock that two woman were just at each others throats and now are hugging.  
  
*I know they fight all the time too, but they're not all lovey dovey after*  
  
Duo: Wow! That girl can bend.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Girl: *yawn* Morning. *waves at everyone not noticing they had guests*  
  
Sanji: Eidoriana? It's 11 o'clock and you're just walking up?!  
  
At second glance, she was his twin. She was still walking up and in a... um... well...a quit... reviling night gown.  
  
Eidoriana: No, I'm not just walking up. I'm getting ready for bed. I wanted a glass of water.  
  
Gyakutenno: Oh, enough. Look who's home.  
  
Seidhe: Hi *waves*  
  
Eidoriana: Seidhe?! You're home?! ...How?!  
  
Sanji: Aren't you glad to see her?  
  
Eidoriana: Of course I am! *runs up and hugs her little sister* *haha...another Bear Hug ^_^*  
  
Seidhe: *tapping her shoulder* AIR!! Can't breathe!!!  
  
Eidoriana: Oh, sorry. It's good to have you back.  
  
Seidhe: Gasp. Good to be back.  
  
Gyakutenno: *talking quietly to her eldest* Don't you want to put on some more... covering clothes?  
  
Eidoriana: What? Why?  
  
The rest of the family looked at the G-boyz. They waved idiotically.  
  
Eidoriana: Oh. Okay. I'll be back.  
  
As she pranced away, the guyz watched.  
  
Duo: *in a daze* She seems nice.  
  
Heero: Goo-goo eyes on the mission! *elbows him in the gut*  
  
Quatre: Your highness? Is there any thing you can do to help her memory? *see he's fruity. He wasn't even looking at the young woman in the skimpy outfit o_0 does that bother any one else*  
  
Gyakutenno: Well... I think so. Lets go talk to Yukari.  
  
Heero: Yukari?  
  
Trowa: Who's that?  
  
Sanji: She's our Grandmother. If there's a way to bring back her memory, it's her.  
  
The 7 of them went to the family wing, to Yukari's room.  
  
Seidhe knocked on the door.  
  
Yukari: Come in, Seidhe. Come in. Bring our friends. *okay I'll even admit that was weird. The doors were closed. Wow! Maybe she has that "ANCIENT BAD ASS WISDOM" ^_~*  
  
She opened the door and they all went in.  
  
Again, Seidhe was attacked with hugs and kisses.  
  
*Bear screams in horror* *will the hugging never end*  
  
Yukari: Oh, Sweatie! I missed you! *kisses her cheeks* Don't worry; I'll get your memories back for you!  
  
Seidhe: But......How did you know?  
  
Yukari: What? I'm your Grandmother, I know everything. Now who are your friends?  
  
Duo: I thought you knew everything!?!  
  
*Duo, dude......You should never mess with the "Bad Ass Wisdom". Even if you are the Great Shinigami*  
  
In less then a blink (the time it takes to blink) she was at his side, holding on to his ear.  
  
Yukari: Young man...........You should really learn to keep your mouth closed if you're gonna blurt things like that.  
  
Out of nowhere, a zipper appeared on his lips and zipped. *DAMN! Go Grandma ^_~*  
  
Everyone but Seidhe, who was giggling softly, widened their eyes.  
  
Sanji: I remember when she used to do that to me.  
  
Trowa: *dropping his arms from their usual crossed position* How the HELL did she do that!?!  
  
Yukari: Centuries of practice. So...are you going to introduce your new friends or not?  
  
Seidhe: Yes. Well....The loud mouth baka is Duo Maxwell *Duo gave a glare and tried to say something back*, the little blonde one is Quatre Winner *he gave a little wave and smiled*, the guy with the long bangs is Trowa Barton, and the one that's been quiet is Heero Yuy.  
  
Yukari: Pleased to meet you all. I am Yukari Geundorin Crestmount.  
  
The door opened and in walked Eidoriana. She had changed but was still wearing something skimpy.  
  
Eidoriana: Sorry. What'd I miss?  
  
Gyakutenno: You missed the introductions. This is Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero. *pionting them all out*  
  
Eidoriana: Hello. I'm Eidoriana Xu Crestmount.  
  
Heero: Hi.  
  
Duo: *waved and said something that sounded like a hi*  
  
Quatre bowed his head.  
  
Trowa shrugged and said Hey.  
  
Heero: I thought she was your mother, Gyakutenno?  
  
Gyakutenno: She is.  
  
Heero: The why do you still have your maiden name? And they have your last name?  
  
Gyakutenno: Yes. Kioth is much different then Earth. Here we marry and take the wives name.  
  
Trowa: So the woman are more dominant then the men? *HELL YEAH* *just the way it should be ^_~*  
  
~owari~  
  
Well that was fun. *falls down dead on the floor* This week I've been helping my friend clean her house. So that we can have an alibi for having the house clean after we have an unauthorized party. But I mean come on.......It's labor Day weekend........And her parents and lil bro are gone the whole weekend........What teenager in their right mind wouldn't have a party? ^_~ I'm gonna go now. It's like late or early, however you want to look at it, and I'm TIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Good night *yawn*  
  
1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, *Bear yawns agian* 5 sheep, 6........ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Signed with Love,  
  
K0D4M4 61RL  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
